Strange Encounters
by Tiny Giant
Summary: An AU where Hinata is a high school student who just wanted to get a good grade but instead meets a grumpy dark haired teenager who throws his life for a strange loop (A kagehina story)


**This fanfiction is based off of my real life experiences loosely, with a bit of modifications to the interactions to better fit kagehina. But because of the nature of what I'm basing it off of, the characters will probably a little bit OOC and it also means there's some customs in it that make sense to me but maybe not anyone else, and if that happens, just screech at me and I'll do my best to explain. In advance, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors that I make because there will likely be many. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! In any way shape or form, I just love these volleyball boys from deep within my soul**

* * *

Chapter one: meeting

Hinata fidgeted in his seat impatiently as his science teacher explained his assignment for the day. Usually he would have just tuned the older man's voice out and begged his friends for the lesson later, but he was told that they were doing a lab that day. That meant he actually had to pay attention, and that he would be able to perform experiments and run some tests, which he thought would be slightly less boring.

"Alright, you guys are going to be testing time vs distance so that you can calculate the speed of your activity. So if you test running, then you need to set a certain distance and time how long it takes you to run it. Any questions?"

The class shook their heads and started gathering their things together to go outside when their teacher interrupted one more time.

"Work in three's at least! Don't just pair up, get to know people."

Damn. Those were the words the orange haired teen did not want to hear. He had become friends with the person sitting next to him rather easily, but other people had established clicks way beforehand. Hinata looked at his shy partner who shrugged in return. Looks like he didn't have a clue on who to partner up with either.

Hinata gritted his teeth, prepared to try to make a friend in two seconds, but he didn't want to become friends with someone who was just going to mess around or something. He had to keep his science grade up in order to participate in sports and bad labs was a sure fire path to failing.

He scanned the class, nervously trying to find a good third person before they were all taken. His eyes landed on an ebony haired teen, scowling and standing away from the rest of the chatting high schoolers. He didn't look like the most ideal partner, but at least he seemed like he just wanted to do the lab and be done with it. Hinata was about to walk over to him, but the moment he took a step in that direction, the teen's eyes landed on him.

A little startled, the orange haired teen gave a small wave and a smile. When he didn't get a response, but a blank stare in return, he nodded to he and his partner in a soundless invitation.

The ebony haired teen nodded and started to make his way over through the desks and people. Hinata turned to his partner to explain to him that he found a third person for them to work with, but in that moment he realized he didn't know the other teen's name.

An internal panic started to set over the male, 'Oh my god.. he's in my class but I don't even know his name? How do I explain I invited him over without knowing his name? Oh my gooooood...'

"Hey," the source of Hinata's current problems arrived at the scene of the crime. Up closer he seemed.. taller and scarier than before.

Not one to back down, Hinata bravely chose to stay silent. He knew he couldn't reject him in good conscious since he technically had been the one to offer, even though he hadn't said anything at all. All he had to do was hope that his friend would politely turn the new guy down if he asked to join their group.

After all, the green haired teen seemed too shy to actually accept the request if he did ask.

"Hey, do you want to join our group?"

'Yamaguchi you traitor!' Hinata screamed in his head. How was this possible?! Sure they were desperate but where they really this desperate?

"Sure," a nod from the ebony haired teen sealed Hinata's doom. He would die this lab. This was it for him.

'I just have to make it through this lab and get a good grade on it!' He resolved to himself. He grabbed his lab book into his hands and walked to the door, hearing his friend and the other teen talking behind him. Well, it was more like Yamaguchi was talking while the other teen was listening and attempting to not scowl.

At first Hinata couldn't figure out how the rather shy teen wasn't scared of this rather terrifying male, but he remembered that Yamaguchi's best friend had a piercing scowl that could melt metal. He was probably used to it.

"So what activities are we going to be doing? I figure we have the basic ones that we could do like running, sprinting, and walking right?" Yamaguchi asked looking at his two partners. They nodded and quickly started to make and fill in their charts. Upon seeing some blank spaces, Hinata finally spoke up.

"We have to do at least five activities right? So that means we need two more. How about skipping, and…" the orange haired teen drew a blank. What else could they do?

"Serving."

Ah! His second word! What a momentous occasion! Unfortunately in the context, neither Hinata nor Yamaguchi understood what the dark haired male meant.

"Serving?" Yamaguchi asked, hoping he would elaborate. Instead, he nodded and walked back into the classroom. When he reappeared moments later, he had a volleyball in his hands.

'Where was he keeping that?' Hinata thought to himself in surprise and a little bit of panic.

This time he spoke a whole sentence, "We can find the speed of our serves."

Hinata and Yamaguchi thought it over for a second. "Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. We can all serve right?" Yamaguchi asked.

With two nods of affirmation, they all wrote serving down under their fifth and final column. In those moments of silence, Hinata reevaluated the dark haired teen. After all, anyone who pulled a volleyball out of nowhere couldn't be that bad, right?

"Alright, let's go alongside the building, the start being where the wall begins and the end being where it finishes alright? That way, later, all we have to do is to measure the side of the wall," Yamaguchi instructed, the other two teens nodded and they got started.

First, they would be sprinting.

Hinata offered to go first, figuring he might as well get it over with. Yamaguchi offered to call start, while the other teen stood at the end of the building, timing how long it took for the orange haired teen to reach him.

"And go!"

Hinata took off, pushing himself as fast as he could for the length of the building. Unfortunately the end of the building came faster than anticipated and he flew into the bushes screeching.

He heard Yamaguchi's laughter despite the distance, and from the ebony teen, a singular word was uttered. "Idiot."

Within the bushes still, Hinata re-reevaluated him. This guy was like the mountains. They look pretty at a distance, but a pain in the rear to get close to.

* * *

**That is the very beginning. Once again, this is based on some moments of my life, so if I am lacking on details, I don't notice because in my head I see this scene, so just tell me and I can fix it right up. Yes.. I ran into the bushes upon meeting someone new, but they didn't call me an idiot they just laughed -_-' which is honestly not much better. If anyone wishes me to continue this, please inform me because otherwise I'll probably only make something for this every now and then, but I actually have some pretty good stories for these two. :D Thank you for reading!**


End file.
